<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Asking, We're Offering by shetookyourbreathaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618746">You're Not Asking, We're Offering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetookyourbreathaway/pseuds/shetookyourbreathaway'>shetookyourbreathaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, also yes it's a threesome fic, fem reader - Freeform, i will NOT be using the abbreviation Y/N, it gets dirty y'all, it gets.... quite dirty, or falling back on typical self-insert tropes, so maybe give it a chance?, yes this is a self insert (hides in shame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetookyourbreathaway/pseuds/shetookyourbreathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Emily’s voice was in your ear.<br/>“Is this okay?” She asked in a low voice, before she pressed a light kiss to the sensitive skin behind your ear.<br/>“God yes,” you managed to choke out, eliciting a soft chuckle from the other side of Emily.<br/>“See, I told you she was interested.” JJ said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Join Us In Our Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been a self-indulgent little project of mine sitting on my computer for quite awhile...<br/>Yes, it's a self-insert, but I really tried to elevate the art form a bit.<br/>Either way, this isn't meant to be the next great American novel, it's just a bit of super smutty, fluffy fun. So be kind, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Emily asked you gently, sidling up next to you. You were standing on the balcony of Rossi’s house, smoking a cigarette, the clamor of the team in the dining room behind you. She pulled a cigarette out, and you offered her a light, which she gladly accepted, taking a deep drag before turning to face you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Emily began, “but you’ve seemed… a little bit out of it lately, and I don’t think I’ve seen dark circles that deep since my college days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… honestly, it’s been a rough couple days. I just… my landlord kicked me out a few days ago; the security team that followed me around after the stalker case was the last straw, I guess. But I’ve been camping on friends' couches and trying not to sleep, because I get nightmares that wake me up screaming when I sleep alone, and I don’t want to do that to them, and… yeah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had my rebellious days…. In college.” You took a drag of your cigarette again, trying to calm your breathing. “Until my dad died, I was a bit of a mess… I was partying, staying out way too late to hold a job…I was a mess back then. But I’m okay now, this is just a rough patch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you…” Emily’s voice trailed off, her hand moving to lie gently over yours, “I mean, I’ll check with JJ, but you could stay with us for a while? Get a good night’s sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do that to you.” You protested. “That’s too much to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not asking,” Emily assured you, taking another drag of her cigarette, “we’re offering. You need sleep, and you’re not imposing, we have a guest room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I can pay you in homemade dinners and free babysitting,” you volunteer. “If…. if you’re serious, I would love that, but I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s settled,” Emily nodded at you, reaching out to tuck some of your hair behind your ears. “You can stay with us until you find something more permanent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing started slowly after you moved into Emily and JJ’s guest room, so slowly that at first, you think you might be imagining it. There were the slightest brushes of their hands against yours; one or both of them sitting or standing closer to you than they really needed to; an arm thrown over your shoulders when it wasn’t necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were flattered and often flustered by it of course, you had been enamored with the two women since you first started at the BAU—they were smart, strong, talented, and breathtakingly gorgeous—but were these advances? Or were they simply growing more affectionate and comfortable around you? You hoped and prayed it was the former, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, JJ and Emily already had each other, would they really be interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? But something about the dynamic between the three of you seemed to be shifting, of that you were sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time you really noticed something different, you had made it back to the house first while Emily and JJ went to pick up the boys, so you thought it might be nice if you cooked everyone dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After deciding on pasta and homemade sauce, you set to work </span>
  <span>chopping, seasoning, and sautéing vegetables after putting a pot of water on to boil</span>
  <span>. The fragrant homemade sauce was bubbling away nicely and you were waiting for the pasta water to come to a boil when you heard the commotion of the front door opening and the rest of the house’s occupants returning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was JJ who wandered into the kitchen first, sniffing the air appreciatively. While you were occupied stirring and seasoning, she walked up right behind you, so close you could feel her body heat on your back, placed her hands on your hips, and gently rested her chin on your shoulder. You tried to suppress a shiver at the close contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, are you cooking dinner? That smells amazing,” she murmured softly into your ear.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yeah.” You tried to keep your voice neutral. “I like to cook, and besides, I figured it was the least</span> <span>I could do.” And then JJ took you completely by surprise by planting a quick, gentle kiss on your cheek,</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said sweetly. “You really didn’t have to do that.” And you were left completely speechless as she sauntered out of the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The next time it happened, it was Emily. The three of you were sitting on the couch, watching a cooking show</span> <span>and sipping slowly on some white wine after the boys had gone to bed. Emily had sat up and stretched, readjusting her sprawled seating position to stretch her legs across JJ’s, and then placed her head right into your lap.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, you hardly dared breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then she snuggled deeper into your lap, and internally, you shrugged, willing your shoulders to relax and your breathing to even, turning your eyes back to the TV screen. After a few minutes, you dared let your fingers drift to the top of her head, stroking it once, lightly, along the direction of her hair. She sighed pointedly in contentment—</span>
  <em>
    <span>encouragement?</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and so you allowed your fingers to tangle deeper into her raven hair, stroking it gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You began to play lightly with her hair, brushing your fingers rhythmically through it, and occasionally twisting it into loose braids that you then slowly untangled and combed back out with your fingers. When the episode ended and a new one began, you softly withdrew your hands, and in response, she placed one hand on your knee, the other reaching back to grab your retreating fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” she murmured quietly, and your breath almost caught—</span>
  <em>
    <span>did she mean that to sound slightly suggestive? </span>
  </em>
  <span>you couldn’t help but wonder. Either way, you were more than happy to continue gently combing your fingers through her dark, silky hair. However, this time, after a minute or so, the hand she still had on your knee began to move, tracing slow circles around your knee cap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another moment, she began to use her fingers to scratch back and forth lightly on the bottom few inches on your thigh. You breath caught audibly in your throat, and you could swear you felt her face shift into a smile against your lap, but nothing was said, she just continued to trace slow patterns against your leg, somehow both soothing and arousing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time, it was girl’s night. Garcia had burst through the door in a flash of color, brandishing a full vodka bottle and a boisterous attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my lovely ladies!” She exclaimed. “It’s been too long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PG!” You greeted her, laughing as she folded you into a hug. “We saw you yesterday, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> my darlings!” She gesticulated wildly. “And we are going to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cookies had been baked, a movie had been watched, everyone had chimed in with their opinions on Garcia’s new boyfriend, and by 11 pm everyone in attendance was pleasantly tipsy and full of giggles when Emily puts the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rumors</span>
  </em>
  <span> album on in the background. You were the first to realize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood to dance, cheering, “I love this album!” and shaking your hips slightly to the opening notes of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second Hand News</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ stood behind you, her hands falling to your swinging hips and pulling you slightly back towards her as she started to sway to the music as well. You danced up against her happily for a moment before you suddenly realized that you were essentially grinding back against JJ. Before you really had time to consider the ramifications of your actions, Emily danced up in front of you, placing her hands on your shoulders she joined in with your rhythm, effectively trapping you between the two of them—not that you were complaining.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ’s hips pressed lightly against your ass, swaying slightly back and forth her hands resting lightly on your shoulders, her eyes closed and her body moving to the music. Emily’s hands fell to your hips, her head tossing back, eyes closed, showing you the pristine pale skin of her neck while her hips also swayed to the rhythm. The three of you danced together to the music, the two women’s bodies pressing into you, sending a fire to your core, a blissful smile settling onto your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only at Penelope’s departure, when she eventually bid you all a good night and went to crash in the other guest room, that the three of you broke apart, your body cold at the loss of their body heat. Emily and JJ went to their room, and you found yourself alone in the living room. You curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to your chest to replace the emptiness you were feeling. You wished it was JJ and Emily holding you, soothing the empty feeling in your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was several days later, after nightmares had hit you several nights in a row, waking up shaking and hysterical at the small hours of the morning, that JJ made the offer. After multiple nights—no matter what sleep medicine or alcohol you consumed before bed—of you waking between the hours of midnight and 4 am screaming, with JJ or Emily shaking your shoulder, your body soaked with a cold sweat, that JJ had kindly sat you down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What helps you sleep?” JJ had enquired gently, the two of you sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table, huddled over cups of coffee, the bags deep under your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much,” you admitted with a wry smile. “I’ve tried melatonin, NyQuil, prescription sleep medications… Honestly, the only time I’ve ever slept well is when one of my exes held me while I slept. I don’t… really, I just don’t do well sleeping alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep with us,” JJ had offered readily, “join us in our bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I really couldn’t,” you had protested, dumbstruck. “That’s… it’s your bed. You’re… the two of you are married! I can’t just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m insisting,” JJ replied easily. “This isn’t a guilt trip, we’ve loved having you here, but do you think you’re the only one that hasn’t slept well these past couple nights?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” you were dumbstruck. “I guess not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be helping us </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> get a good night’s sleep,” JJ reassured you. “A king bed is plenty big enough. We want you there. You’re sleeping with us tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, you woke before the alarm went off, feeling well-rested for the first time in weeks. The warm press of Emily’s body against you and her and JJ’s soft, rhythmic breaths had quickly lulled you to sleep, and kept the nightmares at bay. You had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep that had been wonderfully restorative. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you realized you were curled on your side, facing the nightstand where the clock’s red numbers read 5:13 am, a full 32 minutes before you would have to rise and head into the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was spooning you lightly, her breath warm near your neck, and her arm draped across your stomach, while JJ was spooning her, one leg thrown over the brunette woman. There was no way for you to get up without disturbing them, so you resigned yourself to simply lie there and enjoy the warm feeling of safety and comfort you were currently experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind you, Emily stirred and let out a quiet hum, adjusting the angle of her shoulders and moving her arm from your stomach to rest her hand on your thigh before falling still again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just moving in her sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you supposed. The placement of her hand on your thigh definitely stirred a slight flutter in your stomach, but it was innocent enough, and besides, she was asleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it doesn’t mean anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But then her hand slid up higher on your thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You froze, holding your breath. Sure, you thought both Emily and JJ were attractive—stunning, in fact—but they were in a committed relationship, and you didn’t ever want to do anything that might make them uncomfortable. It would be a lie to say you had never considered sleeping with the couple, but you had long ago dismissed the idea that they might be interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During your frozen contemplation, Emily’s hand slid yet higher, coming to rest on the top of your hip. A warm bolt of arousal shot to your center, your body clearly not caring that you were worried you might mess up the friendship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My god, I’m still not sure if she’s awake or not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Except for Emily’s wandering hand, both women had remained completely still, their breathing still very much slow and even, in direct contrast to your racing heart and slightly sped up breathing. You were still warm and slightly hazy from sleep; it was far too early for you to be trying to make decisions like this. For a long moment, nothing else happened, and you began to convince yourself that it was all in your head, all wishful thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s just moving around in her sleep, it’s unlikely that they want you like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then all at once, Emily’s hand was moving forward, grabbing your hip bone, pulling you back towards her, pressing your ass into the cradle of her hips and her perfect breasts up against your back. Completely against your will, your breath hitched, and you could feel your panties grow slightly damp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart was pounding so hard that it was all you could hear, but you still weren’t sure if Emily was awake, or asleep, or half-awake, mistaking you for JJ… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to be 100% sure she wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>me </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then Emily’s voice was in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” She asked in a low voice, before she pressed a light kiss to the sensitive skin behind your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes,” you managed to choke out, eliciting a soft chuckle from the other side of Emily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, I told you she was interested.” JJ said in a voice still husky from sleep. Given your permission, Emily’s hand moved from your hip, up under your shirt to cup your breast, rolling your nipple between her fingers. You threw your head back, letting out a needy little gasp, and she took the opportunity to several open-mouthed kisses down your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” JJ demanded, in a gentle yet dominant tone, causing Emily to roll onto her back, tugging you along with her, until you were fully resting on top of both of them, your weight evenly distributed onto both of the women lying on their backs underneath you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God they’re gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it hit you anew, now that you were face to face with both of them, almost knocking the wind out of you. Emily’s raven-colored hair was rumpled from the night, her cheeks still a bit rosy with sleep, adding a lovely touch of color to her perfect pale face. JJ had put her hair in a bun before bed, so only a few soft gold tendrils framed her face, and her dazzling blue eyes were assessing you with clear desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ reached out, cradling the back of your neck with a warm hand, and pulled your face to hers, meeting your lips in a demanding kiss. You happily opened your mouth to hers, humming your contentment in the back of your throat as Emily trailed her hands up and down your sides, tracing your ass, your hips, your breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ caught your lower lip between her teeth, pulling on it gently, and you let out a quiet moan, your hips pressing into the warm bodies beneath you. JJ turned her head to kiss Emily beside her, lips meeting and her tongue sneaking out to touch Emily’s, while she moved her hand down to grab your ass, pulling you appreciatively against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched the two of them kiss for a moment, appreciating the visual of two gorgeous women kissing underneath you, heat pooling low in your stomach, before moving to press kisses to Emily’s neck. Sucking at her pulse point, you elicited a low moan in the back of her throat, and she pulled back from her passionate kiss with JJ in a desperate gasp for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to be deterred, JJ grabbed your jaw with a strong, steady hand, and guided your face over to kiss her again. It was hot and open-mouthed, her tongue very much controlling yours, and when Emily reached under your shirt to pinch your hard nipples that were pressing against your sleep shirt, you fully whimpered into JJ’s mouth. Not to be outdone, you trailed your hand lightly up the side of Emily’s stomach, enjoying the feeling of her muscles jumping under your fingertips, before brushing your thumb teasingly around her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily raised her hand to reverently brush her fingers over JJ’s cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a turn?” Emily asked quietly. As soon as JJ pulled back from you, Emily readily tangled her fingers in your hair and pulled you down for a kiss that was gentler, although no less hungry than JJ’s. Meanwhile, JJ occupied her mouth by trailing kisses down your neck, biting down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sucking at the base of your throat, sure to leave a mark. You panted against Emily’s lips, your fingers digging into both of their sides, undulating gently against them in need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so good to be right there, all of your senses surrounded by the two women, feeling warm and wanted, flushed with desire and </span>
  <em>
    <span>desired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>cozy </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the early morning light, despite the ever-increasing arousal dampening your panties. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, it feels so good to be pressed up against them</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and then the alarm went off, startling the three of you back into reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Tuesday morning, and you needed to leave for the office in less than 45 minutes. JJ was the first to roll away from your trio, earning a protesting moan from Emily, and you were quickly followed suit, not quite sure where this left you, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, do I need a cold shower</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days had gone by since that magical early morning you had spent kissing JJ and Emily. When you had arrived at the BAU that morning, there had been a case waiting for you in Missouri, everyone readily grabbing their go-bags and boarding the jet. It had been a fast-paced, if relatively ordinary (as far as these things go in the BAU) case. The whole team had been on high alert the whole time you were in Missouri, pulling late nights and early mornings to catch a textbook sexual sadist torturing women in the area. You had closed in on him quickly, and after 48 hours on the case, you knew his exact location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, it was probably good for you that the case was relatively straight-forward, given how distracted you were by the memories of Emily and JJ’s hands and lips caressing you. You could barely focus on the files in front of you without remembering how good the two of them had felt, with their busy hands and hungry lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until you returned from the case that it became an issue again. Bed time came and went, and you weren’t sure where to sleep. You knew that while you were staying with Emily and JJ, you had an open invitation—request, really—to sleep with them in their bed. But you knew that if you went into that room, anything could happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, you crept across the hall, knocking lightly before slowly opening the door to JJ and Emily’s bedroom, revealing the two of them cuddling on their bed clothed only in beautiful lingerie, grinning up at you; clearly expecting you. JJ was wearing a white lace bra and a pair of black boxer briefs, while Emily was in a full set of strappy, scarlet red lingerie. The straps criss crossed between her breasts and across her abdomen, the thin lace barely covering her nipples and growing increasingly dark between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you began in a cautious voice, trying to assess the situation in front of you. “What…?” You closed the door behind you, staring mutely at the two gorgeous women in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” JJ grinned at you teasingly. “Did you think we were going to get you all worked up and then leave you high and dry, baby girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although,” Emily interrupted with a grin before you could formulate an answer, “I do have to thank you for some of the hottest hotel sex we’ve had in a while.” Your eyes widened at the mental image of the two of them having sex down the hall from your hotel room—</span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about kissing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to tell you about it?” JJ asked as she rose from the bed and walked toward you. Mutely, you nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she began, her fingers moving to the buttons of your shirt. “We got to the room that night after having been turned on </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> day—thanks for that, by the way—and I told Emily to strip naked, and get on the bed.” She pushed the shirt off your shoulders, while Emily moved her hand down to rub slow circles around her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I put on our biggest strap-on… it’s 8 inches, crimson red, slightly ridged, would you like me to use it on you sometime?” At this, you nodded vigorously while JJ’s fingers moved to the closure of your pants. “God, Emily was so wet, and I licked her until she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to coming, right baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Emily breathed, her fingers still in her panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then I fucked her so hard with the strap that she had bruises the next day.” JJ made short work of the button and zipper of your pants, shoving them to the floor. “I had her begging for my cock while I marked her gorgeous tits, right baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, yeah,” Emily agreed, clearly aroused. “I could barely sit the next day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then I made her tell me what she wanted to do with you,” JJ continued. “And she couldn’t come until she told me all of it.” You gasped, and she deftly undid the clasp of your bra, leaving you in nothing but your already-soaked black lace panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you just as desperate? Did you touch yourself that night while thinking about us?” JJ asked, and you nod eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your words, baby girl,” she commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am, I touched myself while thinking about you and Emily,” you quickly answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ rewarded you with a quick swipe of her fingers against your clit, through your panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” You could almost cry in happiness at the praise, your knees shaking with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now here’s how it’s going to go,” she instructed you, moving to sit back on the bed. “You’re going to make both of us come before I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about letting you come, okay?” You swallowed eagerly, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” you replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here then,” beckoned JJ, sitting at the edge of the bed. You circled the king-sized mattress and dropped to your knees before her, reverently moving to drop kisses on her inner thigh by her knee. JJ laced her fingers in your hair and shoved your face toward her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You responded eagerly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her through her black cotton briefs before grasping the waistband and pulling them off of her long, toned tan legs. As soon as her boxers were disposed of, JJ spread her legs, and you dove in, sucking her clit in between your lips. You moved to flick at it with your tongue, eliciting a satisfied sigh from the older blonde woman above you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl—oh! Keep doing that.” You ignored her request, instead carefully tracing her folds, holding your tongue stiff and pointed, before pushing it inside of her; penetrating her while allowing her to rub her clit against your nose with the gentle press of her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” JJ gasped, pushing her hips further into your face. You felt like you might suffocate, albeit in the best way possible, as all your senses were taken over by her. You pushed your tongue in and out of her opening as hard as you could while she moaned above you, only pulling back when your lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After drawing in a quick breath, you didn’t hesitate before closing your lips around her clit, sucking and licking alternatively as you moved your fingers to push two of them inside of her. The intrusion was greeted by a low moan from JJ, and you could scarcely believe you were in that position, with this blonde goddess above you. Your panties were already soaked through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pumping your fingers in and out of JJ in a steady rhythm, you slowly increased the suction on her clit, and started to flick your tongue faster, enjoying the increasingly higher pitched moans it drew from her. Curling your fingers inside of her, you moved them to gently massage the pads of your fingers against the ridged spot inside of her, never letting up on the suction and stimulation of her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh fuck baby girl,” JJ moaned. “Right there, yeah… keep going.” Her hips pressed insistently against your face, making oxygen scarce again, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> was more important to you in that moment than making JJ come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just like that—such a good girl, keep doing that—” and then her voice trailed off into a high pitched all-but scream. You could feel her body spasm as she came around your fingers and mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made your movements slower and gentler, but kept massaging her through her orgasm until she shoved your head away from her in one decisive movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” JJ panted, “but don’t you think Emily deserves to come?” She jerked her head towards Emily, who had clearly been watching this all with great fascination. She had discarded her panties, her fingers still toying with her clit, and her breathing was ragged and uneven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” you agreed easily, crawling onto the bed towards Emily. You met Emily’s eyes, pressing a few gentle kisses to her stomach, before working your way downwards, replacing her fingers with your mouth, and pressing a gentle kiss to her clit. Emily’s hips immediately jumped towards your mouth making JJ laugh and press her lips against Emily’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, my love,” she commanded. “She’ll take care of you now.” And while JJ caressed Emily’s lips with her own, you licked up her slit, once, confidently, before moving your tongue to trace delicate circles around her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was already so close, you could practically taste it, so you concentrated your efforts there, alternating between gentle suction and a circling of the soft flat of your tongue against her. Emily’s hips bucked up wildly against your face as you continued that pattern. With a quick flick of your eyes upward, you saw JJ pulling off Emily’s bra, pressing gentle kisses into Emily’s neck, murmuring,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, you were so patient for me. Yeah… doesn’t she feel so good? You’ve been so good for me, just fuck her face, ride it… yeah, just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You almost came at her words, completely entranced by the two goddesses above you, your hips and soaked panties desperately pressing against the mattress for any kind of stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you slowly increased the stimulation on Emily’s clit, relishing her beautiful whimpers, JJ snaked her hand down between your legs and under your panties, slipping a single finger inside of you. You moaned against Emily, the vibration earning a gasp from her while JJ </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so-slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked her finger in and out of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to be a good little slut for me and make Emily come before you can even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about coming, okay baby girl?” JJ ordered you, while her finger continued its mercilessly patient journey in and out of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It felt so good, but it’s not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a high-pitched moan against Emily, causing her hips to jerk against the vibration, and raised your head just enough to reply, “Yes ma’am,” before you lowered your face between Emily’s thighs with renewed zeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sucked mercilessly at her clit, flicking her folds on either side with your tongue when you needed to breathe, trying valiantly to ignore the sheer pleasure coming from JJ’s fingers between your thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In just a few moments, Emily’s hips were jerking helplessly against your face, pushing against you while her entire body spasmed helplessly. You continued to place gentle kisses against her until the last shaking had subsided, JJ’s finger still buried deep inside of you. You moaned once more at the stimulation, igniting a residual jerk of Emily’s hips as your voice vibrated against her, before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good girl, making us both come,” JJ commented, almost casually, as you moved to lie down next to Emily on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can let you come now baby,” JJ announced, as you both lay boneless before her. “But Emily is going to ride your face while I do, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded vigorously, overwhelmed by the taste of the two of them still on your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obediently, Emily moved to straddle your face as JJ </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulled your panties from your hips, tossing them across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily lowered her hips to your face, gripping the headboard tightly as you licked a broad stripe across her—</span>
  <em>
    <span>god she’s still soaked—</span>
  </em>
  <span>and JJ settled in between your legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so wet,” JJ breathed against you, and then leaned in. The first swipe of her tongue against your core had you moaning against Emily’s over-stimulated clit, causing her to jerk her hips helplessly against your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eagerly, you buried your tongue in Emily’s warmth while JJ traced lightly around your clit, making your legs shake and try to close around her head, but she pinned your thighs to the bed with two strong hands. You were already so close to coming you could cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emily</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you reminded yourself.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Desperately, you sucked around her clit, your hips arching off the bed as JJ began to apply more pressure with her tongue. You could feel the muscles in your stomach start to tense; you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above you, Emily was already so over-stimulated that you had quickly gotten her close to the edge. You shoved your tongue inside of her, relishing in the stutter of her hips and the hitching of her breath as she rode your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Meanwhile, JJ gently crooked her finger inside of you, unerringly finding your G-spot. Emily’s moans grew higher and higher in pitch as she rode your face hard, pressing her clit against your nose as you curled your tongue inside of her, and JJ fucked you mercilessly with her fingers and tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a moan, long and low against Emily, making her gasp and whine as her body jerkily rutted against your face and she came again. A hard push of JJ’s finger into you, and a well-placed flick of her tongue against your clit had you screaming against Emily, prolonging her orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You came so hard that you momentarily lost control of your body, thrusting your hips against JJ’s face and your whole being shaking as you convulsed over and over again against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily swung her thigh over your face, collapsing on the bed beside you, completely spent, but JJ’s finger continued to move inside you, her tongue gently lapping at your folds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> JJ,” you cried. “I don’t know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>… again.” You felt wildly overwhelmed as her tongue continued to lap against you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can,” JJ murmured against you. “Hurts a little bit, doesn’t it?” You whimpered in agreement, your hips once again beginning to rise off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body didn’t quite know how to respond after already having come so hard moments before. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much, but you could also feel the pleasure beginning to build, curling deep and tight inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” JJ said, before pushing a second finger inside of you. “Hurts so good, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>JJ</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you moaned, gripping the bed sheet desperately, helpless against the onslaught of stimulation, starting to tear up from the sheer intensity of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right there,” she said against you, fucking you mercilessly with two fingers. “You can come again—right here—be my good girl and come again for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow your over-stimulated body managed to react again, and you arched against her mouth, coming for a second time that night, practically sobbing as the painful, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so-good </span>
  </em>
  <span>orgasm coursed through you,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOD</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> right there!” You sobbed as you fell over the edge again, collapsing against the bed underneath you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t have moved if you wanted to as JJ crept up the bed to lie between you and Emily, gently draping a blanket over all three of you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Two Are So Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small smirk overtook her face, and she used her hands, still wrapped around your wrists, to tug you in closer to her, leaning in to press a series of kisses to your lips.<br/>“And what—” she began, pressing another kiss to your lips, “—are you doing, walking around—” another kiss, “—looking like this?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was very pleasantly surprised by the positive response to the first chapter of this! Hence, my motivation to hurry up and get chapter 2 ready for publication.<br/>Hopefully you enjoy this one just as much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You thought the house was empty when you strolled downstairs in only a pair of leggings and a bralette, heading to the laundry room to look for your sweater. Emily was off to New York City, presenting at a conference, and JJ had left about 15 minutes ago to drop the boys off for a playdate. However, you soon discovered you were wrong, when you rounded the corner and bumped straight into JJ, who had just dropped her coat and keys by the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bounced back with a slight squeak of surprise, and she grabbed your wrists to steady you, before noticing—in a quick once-over—what you were wearing. Or rather, what you weren’t wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smirk overtook her face, and she used her hands, still wrapped around your wrists, to tug you in closer to her, leaning in to press a series of kisses to your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what—” she began, pressing another kiss to your lips, “—are you doing, walking around—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>another kiss,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “—looking like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh…” it was hard to think, your mind completely occupied by her kisses. “I was going to get my sweater…” you gave up trying to explain yourself with a sigh, feeling yourself melting against JJ, and happily opened your mouth to brush your tongue against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released your wrists in favor of sliding her hands down to grab your ass and pulled you flush against her, and you slid your arms over her shoulders, popping up on your tiptoes to get even closer. Your tongues tangled together, and JJ captured your bottom lip between her teeth, and gave it a light tug, making you hum lightly in the back of your throat. You could already feel your panties growing slightly warm and damp at her attentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using her hands on your ass, JJ picked you up, and you readily wrapped your legs around her waist as she carried you into the laundry room, sitting you on top of the dryer. She rested her hands on top of your hip bones as she trailed kisses down your neck, occasionally nipping and sucking at the skin there, leaving a trail of small pink marks down the column of your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely consumed by her and the intoxicating vanilla scent of her skin, you moaned, shifting your hips closer to hers. JJ reached down to cup her hand between your legs through your leggings, arousing you further, but also bringing you back to the reality of the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ, wait,” you struggled to articulate through the relentless assault of her mouth on your neck, and she hummed in the back of her throat in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, baby girl? You don’t want to do this?” She emphasized her question with a light kiss to your pulse point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I do,” you struggled to say. “But I’m not in the business of ruining relationships Jayje, is it okay with Emily if we do this when she’s not here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” JJ paused for a moment. “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. “I’d love nothing than to have you fuck me until I can’t speak right now, but you need to make sure it’s okay with Emily first, babe,” you asserted confidently. Even as her pupils dilated, JJ agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” She dug her phone out of her back pocket. From your vantage point, pressed right up against her, you could see the text she sends to Emily:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as well as Emily’s quick response:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up beautiful?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And then JJ’s oh-so-arousing question:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it okay with you if I fuck our sweet little toy until she can’t talk while you’re not here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emily’s response took your breath away:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, but only if I get to see xx</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that answers that,” JJ spoke, returning her lips to your neck, and you groaned with newfound desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all of this off,” she gestured at your clothes, “while I get the strap from upstairs, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” you replied happily, already moving to stand. You quickly stripped off your leggings, panties, and bralette, leaving you standing naked in the laundry room, listening to the footsteps coming from upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ appeared in the doorway, naked except for the crimson strap between her legs, and the sight took your breath away. Acting on instinct alone, your legs buckled, and you dropped to your knees in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look at that,” she crooned. “Such a good girl, submitting to me like that.” She sauntered over to you, moving to rest her hand on top of your head, placing her feet hips-width apart underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” she encouraged, tangling her hands in your hair, and guiding your face towards the strap. “Put your mouth on me baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excited, you took the dildo in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and taking the strap as far back in your mouth as you could. The pressure of your mouth on the dildo pushed the base of it up against JJ’s clit, and she let out a quiet moan as you swallowed the silicone piece deep into your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbing your head up and down, you attempted to mimic the actions of a blowjob, as your motions pressed the base of the strap repeatedly against JJ’s clit. Eyes closed, you moved to extend her pleasure as much as possible, the silicone becoming an extension of her body. At a low, prolonged moan from JJ, you opened your eyes, looking up at her just in time to hear the click of her phone camera as she took a picture of you: teary eyes, mussed hair, your mouth as full as it could be with the crimson dildo. She let out another low moan as she surveyed her handiwork, tilting her head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl, taking me so well.” You hummed in the back of your throat, bobbing your head up and down, your body hot with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” JJ gasped as you took a particularly deep suck. “Such a good girl for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were practically shaking from arousal by the time she used her hand in your hair to haul you upright and kiss you breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up on the washer and spread your legs,” she ordered breathlessly, so of course, you did, clambering up onto the machine, and spreading your knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ started by peppering kisses down your chest, sucking one of your nipples into her mouth and scraping her teeth against it. You whined, hips bucking, as she trailed her fingers down to pinch your other nipple harshly. The rush of combined pain and pleasure had you throwing your head back, gasping desperately, and she traced her fingers even further down, pushing two of them deep inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to take me, pretty girl?” She teased you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” You gasped, opening your legs as wide as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your eyes to JJ taking another picture: your legs spread wide and your face flushed, your nipples hard and your mouth wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” She murmured, putting her phone down next to you and grasping the head of the silicone dildo, slowly moving to press the tip of it inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a low moan as the inches penetrated you. JJ kept moving slowly until the strap was completely inside of you, leaving you choking and gasping as the sensation of complete fullness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> daddy, yes,” you gasped, not even thinking about the words leaving your mouth. However, at your words, JJ moaned and bucked her hips against you, driving the dildo even further inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah babe,” you moaned, “right there.” You felt so full, so consumed by the feeling of her inside of you that you could barely breathe. And then it clicked in your head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>JJ likes being called that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You decided to try it out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck daddy,” you whined, pushing your hips towards her. “Fuck me, just like that… oh.” You gasped as she withdrew and then slammed back into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck me hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You placed your emphasis on that last word, and it seemed to do the trick, JJ placing her hands on either side of you, her muscles tensing as she drove mercilessly in and out of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head dropped back, your mouth opening in a wordless scream, completely unable to form words or even sounds. JJ slid her hands under your knees, hitching them up towards your shoulders as she continued to pound into you relentlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new angle had the strap rubbing against your G spot with every thrust, pulling a harsh whimper from your throat. It felt so good that you could feel the coil of your impending orgasm start to tighten in your abdomen. You braced your hands behind you, pushing your hips toward her, and the only word you could seem to form was a breathless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, baby?” JJ crooned, pausing to tenderly brush your hair away from your face, kissing you affectionately, a lovely contrast to the hard fucking she was giving you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please sir,” you managed. “Touch me, fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” She asked, dropping her hand to grip your throat lightly while resuming a slower, but still powerful rhythm with her hips. “You want more?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded frantically in affirmation, and she withdrew from you completely, making you whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up,” she commanded. “Bend over the washer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You struggled to comply, your legs shaky with pleasure as you stood and turned to brace your elbows on the washer in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You almost screamed when she slowly pushed the crimson strap back inside of you, resuming a punishing pace. Dropping your head to rest against your forearms on the washer, you were helpless against the onslaught of pleasure JJ was giving you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear the slap of your thighs every time she drove into you, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it wasn’t quite enough to push you over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” you whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girls use their words,” she reminded you with a slap on your ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, touch my clit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m so close,” you sobbed, the building pleasure consuming all of your senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some rustling as JJ reached beside you to adjust the phone, and then she moved her hand under you to grab your throat and pull you up against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now you could see that JJ had propped the phone up on the washer’s controls, and it was videoing her fucking you: your arched back pressed against up her, held there by the pressure of her hand on your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask to come,” she whispered in your ear as she continued to drive into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you gasped, struggling for breath as pleasure threatened to consume you and her hand continued to bear down on your throat. “Please, may I cum? Oh please, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” JJ crooned, her other hand snaking down to rub circles around your clit. “Come for me and Emily, right here baby, right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your orgasm hit you all at once, and you came so hard the pleasure almost hurt. You think you screamed, the sound ripping through your throat as your eyes slammed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world shrank to only the feelings of pleasure emanating from the contact between you and JJ as she continued to fuck you through it. You were dimly aware of the throaty groan that came from JJ, indicating that the clit stimulation from the strap had made her come too as she rutted against you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the waves of pleasure began to subside, your knees gave out in earnest, and as JJ pulled out of you, you started to slide to the ground, still panting, the last aftershocks still making you shiver. JJ’s strong arms caught you and scooped you up to carry you upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She deposited you on the bed, bustling around the bedroom for a minute before coming to curl up next to you. Feeling the full press of her warm body against yours, you realized that she had taken the strap off, and you snuggled into her, feeling blissfully content. When your breathing had finally returned to normal, you pulled her on top of you, enjoying the warm weight of her body on top of yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to see the pictures before I send them to Emily?” JJ asked gently, nuzzling her face into your neck. You let out a breathless laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” you agreed easily. JJ rolled off of you, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and wrapping a strong arm around you, pulling you flush against her and cradling you to her side. Unlocking the device, she pulled up the pictures, and you felt your mouth drop open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” you whispered. Seeing yourself like that, from JJ’s perspective, you had to admit… you looked good. It made you feel wanted, appreciated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way you hadn’t before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” JJ looked down, trying to assess the expression on your face. “Are you okay with them? I think they’re amazing, you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good baby, so beautiful spread open and taking me so well, but I won’t send them if it makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure Emily…” You cut her off by grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than okay, Jayje,” you assured her. “I really like them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” JJ growled against your mouth, “because I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Emily to see these pictures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After JJ hit send, she pulled you more fully on top of her again, laying soft kisses on your mouth and cheeks, and running her fingertips lightly up and down your sides, making you laugh slightly at the teasing, tickling sensation. For your part, you were content to lie there, soaking in her body heat and the perfect structure of her face, her cheeks flushed slightly in satisfaction, blue eyes looking blissful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your whole body felt warm and relaxed, thoroughly used and loved, and you were almost ready to drift off into a contented sleep when JJ’s phone finally buzzed with Emily’s response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlocking her phone, JJ made sure you could see the screen as well. Emily’s response came in the form of a single, seven-minute long video that JJ was quick to open. You were both greeted by Emily’s face, her pale cheeks flushed, breathing rapid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her raspy whisper came over the phone’s speakers. “That was so hot…” Her voice trailed off, and the video shook, the sounds of fumbling hands and rusting sheets taking over for a moment as she set her phone down near the foot of her hotel bed. Emily came back into frame, navy button down shirt already open, revealing the black bra underneath, and her pants already gone, leaving her only a pair of simple gray cotton panties. She sat on the bed in front of the camera, spreading her legs so that the two of you could clearly see a patch of wetness darkening the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’ve got me so wet already,” Emily confessed, moving her hand down to rub herself through the damp cotton. “Watching you like that? God, Jay, baby… you looked so handsome using our little toy like that, and she was so good, taking all of you…” her voice trailed off into a gasp, hips bucking up off the bed slightly against her fingers, her head falling back and shirt slipping off one shoulder, exposing her sharp jawline and elegant collarbone to the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could put my mouth on you right now,” Emily whined, biting down on her lower lip and pulling her panties aside to push two fingers inside herself. “JJ, have you fill me up with your strap on while I leave marks all over our good girl, watch her take everything we can give her…” Emily sighed, lips parted and eyes black with want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are so perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry.... you will be seeing much more of Emily in the next chapter....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>